


A Lot of Meaning

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Lieb's a total sap, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: It's Web and Lieb's wedding day, and everyone expects them to be fighting. Instead, they dance and talk about love.





	A Lot of Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next addition to the Band of Brothers wedding fics :)

David smiles softly into Joe's neck, sighing happily. "I love you."

He feels his newlywed husband press a kiss into his hair as they sway slowly, any semblance of actual dancing lost a couple songs ago. "I love you too."

Web inhales deeply. "You smell good."

"Thanks," Lieb chuckles quietly.

"It's new. What is it?"

"Alley gave me some cologne as a pre-wedding gift. Thought you would like it."

Webster hums. "I like it a lot. Take it on our honeymoon."

"It feels good, ya know. Bein' married," Joe comments, and David grins.

"And to think we were so scared of commitment."

"I know," Liebgott replies, taking Web's left hand in his to brush his fingers over the silver wedding band on his ring finger. "You know you mean the goddamn world to me, right? I should've told you sooner."

"Don't apologize," David retorts. "You shouldn't have done anything differently."

"I know," Lieb sighs, squeezing Web's hand gently. "Sometimes I just wonder why it's easier to say 'I hate you' than 'I love you.'"

Webster smiles softly. "Well, maybe it's because there's no meaning behind the 'I hate you,' but there's a lot behind the 'I love you.'"

"Just in case, I promise that I don't mean it when I say that I hate you," Joe reassures his husband. "Never. Ever. You got that?"

David nods. "Yeah. Ditto."

Lieb exhales, his lips curling up into a grin. "You look so beautiful. Did I ever tell you that I could swim in your eyes?"

A slightly blush rises to Web's cheeks, and he ducks his head bashfully. "Maybe a few times, but never as eloquently as that."

Joe chuckles. "Poetry's not really my style; but it's true. I don't deserve you."

"That's not true at all," David protests. "You listen to me talk about anything, you read what I write and actually care, you proposed at an aquarium, and you didn't care that we missed our celebratory engagement dinner because I made us late by giving some kids a tour of the shark exhibit." He pauses, catching his breath. " _Liebling_ , I don't deserve you."

"Let's just agree that we don't deserve each other because we're married and that means we legally have to deserve each other," Joe winks, earning a good-natured eye roll from David. He then leans in close to his husband's ear, slight confusion passing over Web's face.

"I think they're all wondering why the hell we aren't fighting," he whispers with a smirk, subtly jerking his head in the direction of their friends, who are not-so-subtly gaping surprisedly at the pair.

Webster shrugs with a smile. "We don't always fight. We're cute and domestic, too."

"Damn right we are," Lieb agrees. "And who are they to judge? It's our wedding day, and we can be as disgustingly cute as we want to be."

"Then be disgustingly cute and kiss me, you sap," David teases, happily meeting his husband's lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally want to write their honeymoon and possibly their proposal. To be honest, we always see rough Webgott smut, so I'd like to continue the disgustingly cute streak and write some super romantic honeymoon smut.


End file.
